


Milt Likes Disney

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: Milt Likes....... [5]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Disney Movies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Russ akwardly asks Milt out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milt Likes Disney

Milt likes Disney, ever since he was little boy he loved Disney movies. Every Saturday morning he’d lie on the floor and watch a Disney movie on VHS. He loved the imagination of the whole thing. 

He watched Disney movies right through college, and updated his collection when DVDs became the norm and later Blu-ray. He was made fun of have the bureau for his affinity toward the movies, even past lovers had made fun of it. These days he kept his love for the movies to himself.

They’d had a rough case; a father had killed his children in cold blood to prove his love for his wife. It was so many kinds of screwed up. This case hit home so hard Detective Agnew hadn’t even put up a token protest about the FBI technology nor had he been the least bit insufferable. Milt decided he needed insufferable grumpy Russ in his daily work life to keep him balanced.

Milt looked up when his office door opened and found Russ awkwardly standing in his presence, hand rubbing at the back of his head. It really was adorable. He hoped they didn’t have a new case. 

“ Can I help you Russ?”   
“ Look, I was…. Do you want to hang out tonight?” Milt snorted on the inside, Russ Agnew was a piece of work.  
“ I would, where should we meet?”   
“ Just be at my place for 9:00PM. I’m sure you can find your way fancy ass FBI toys and all.” Russ said before turning on his heels and walking out.

Milt tried on 14 different outfits before settling on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He thought about fixing his hair, but left it in its natural state instead. He knocked on the detective’s door and stood gobsmacked when the older man answered. Russ was standing in the doorway wearing a black t-shirt and matching black boxer-briefs. Russ motioned him in and he followed.

“ Take of your pants” Russ ordered, Milt out of his element complied no questions asked. He’d just folded his jeans, leaving them on a chair in the hallway as he followed Russ into the apartment. It wasn’t much, it was on the small side but it was lived in, and suited the older man.

Milt took a seat on the sofa by Russ. There were bowls of popcorn, BBQ chips and gummy worms on the table. A few cans of coke and a few cans of his favourite Canadian Ginger ale were on the coffee table.

“ Why Russell Agnew is this a date?” Milt asked, not anting to get his hope up.  
“ And if I said it was?” Russ fired back.  
“ Then I’d have to do this….” Replied softly kissing Russ’ slightly chapped lips.  
“ Then I’d have to say yes,” Russ said before starting up the movie.

Milt smiled as the Disney castle came on the screen. He didn’t take Russ to be a Disney man.

“ I’m not really big on Disney, I just saw your collection when we hid that dumbass kid at your place” Russ said allowing Milt to settle against him and rest his head on his shoulder. 

“ Thanks” 

Three movies later Milt couldn’t keep his eyes open. He and Russ made their way to the detective’s bedroom and fell into bed. Milt wasted no time cuddling up to the detective. Milt could head Russ’ steady heartbeat beneath his chest. 

Nights spent watching Disney movies curled up on the sofa with Russ. Milton Chamberlain could get used to this.


End file.
